


Consort

by Glowing_with_ships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore rules, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Malfoy pride, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Other, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Ron Weasley-centric, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sirius Black Lives, Slow build Drarry, lucius is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_with_ships/pseuds/Glowing_with_ships
Summary: Draco Malfoy had a plan, a full prof plan, a plan that saves everyone, because unlike Potter, Draco makes plans, because you see right from when he was still unable to string two letters together, he knew that he was meant to be Voldemot's Consort, why?, Well apart from the fact that he was an angelic looking baby, it's not pride it's the truth, but apart from that, something about 'sensing an inner power', or some other junk, 'that can help the Dark Lord' or whateverSo yes Draco had a plan, He was going exchange himself for the safety of his Family and friends, his going to start small, the death mark in exchange for the one in his Godfather's hand, a kiss for the assurance that his friends don't get the mark, and finally his virtue and loyalty for the protection of his parents, the release of his Aunt from every part of her binds to him, and the promise that no Slytherin would be forced to take the markBut that was Draco's plan, and because the univese hates him, he has to be close to the end, to finally complete what he's plan, to finally make his entire family proud, but at the very end, Uncle Severus and his friends decided 'he needed saving', I repeat HATE!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, please like it
> 
> Oh and disclaimer; I own nothing literally nothing, it's all JKs okay thanks

Draco always and I mean always has a plan, he's a Malfoy for crying out, it's in his genetic makeup to always have a plan, 

He had a plan in first year, get Potter to like him, make his parents happy, get a present, or get Potter to hate him and get punished for failing your task, and get a present for saying that he couldn't be friends with someone who his Lord hates

He had a plan when he got sorted into Slytherin, be the best in everything, get friends, call them minions, flash your power to those who do not accept your hand, and for the really difficult ones, find dirt on them, because even eleven year olds have secrets, talk less of the upper years, write a letter to your parents, get punished for being too slow, and a present for doing it

He had a plan when he had to duel Harry Potter in the second year, get Potter injured, but instead he made Potter show that he is parslemouth, he got punished for failing it, but got a present for blackening Potters name.

He had a plan when the hippogriff kicked him, get that oaf Hagrid fired, there he got punished a lot, he got punished for not being successful, even though it's his father's fault, and he played his part perfectly, he got punished for letting a mudblood punch him, he got punished for crying and wailing like a whimp infront of everyone like an undignified half-blood.

See a pattern, well I do, he doesn't make plans, he get tasks, he was tasked to be Potter's friend, tasked to be Slytherin prince, tasked to get Potter injured, tasked to get Hagrid fired, he was always tasked

But he had one which was truly his, he had one plan which was his, it wasn't a task, a request, it wasn't anything like that, it was a plan, and it was his, he was going to milk being Voldemot's Consort.

You read that correctly, he was to be made Voldemot's Consort, he was supposed to be by his side, he was supposed to warm his bed, he was supposed to summit to him, and no matter how that contradicts with every teaching that his ancestors had given them, he had to do it, he had to do it, to free his parents, he had to do this to protect his friends, he had to do this to safe his Slytherins, because that is his duty, that was his own job in the world, because while Potter is out protecting the wizarding world that follows him in the open, he was meant to protect the rest of the wizarding world, the dark wizards who where not under the dark Lord, While Potter was out there being Merlin, he would be here being Morgana.

So when fourth year ended and Voldemot rose again, he knew he had to begin, he knew it was time, so he was prepared when he was taken to the home of the dark Lord when he was finished with the fifth year, he was ready, even though his friends still felt he should run, but he couldn't, he had the dagger in his hands, inside his coat, and his words in heart, and no fear in his eyes, and the moment he was asked to bring his hand he lept into action  
########################################  
"Draco dear, it's so good of you to finally show up", his scaly fingers touching his face, feeling his skin, like he was memorising every inch of it, his fingers cold to the touch, the disgust clear in his heart, but he had to deal with it, it was the only way to his end game, so with a voice that betrayed nothing he answered

"I am sorry my lord had to wait for lowly me", it was still not yet the right moment, 

He could literally fill his father's promising gaze, and he got the message loud and clear, 'Fuck this up, and get punished', he had to do this, he might get punished for the distribution, but he just had.

"Bring your left hand my dear for your mark", it's time

From that point everything happened in a flash, first he drew back from Voldemot's clutches with a speed that scared most, whipped out the dagger and held it to his neck, wordlessly and wandlessly casting a shield around himself, all the teachings and tutorship finally paying off, he looked straight at the Dark Lord, his eyes shining with resolve.

"Dark one, I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but this is the only way I can get what I want", he voice unwavering, his eyes still shining resolve

"Still a little feisty, I can't wait till I break evey resolve you have, but let me humour you, what do you think you have in return for what you have, your life is not worth anything, and I can get a thousand who are more than willing to be in your place, Dragon" he sneered in return, his eyes shining a dangerous fire

"My lord we know that you wouldn't even be hearing me out if I wasn't of any importance to you, and I am just asking for a little exchange, I get the mark, in exchange you remove the mark from my God father, easy", he was a Malfoy, and a Malfoy bows to no one for free

"Why would your Godfather not want my mark?", He was now glaring at his Godfather, you could feel like the curse forming in his tongue

"It's not the matter of whether he wants it or not, it's about the fact that it's makes him at risk of discovery, Albus is not dumb, he would be found out, one of this days, the constant disappearance of a Hogwarts professor would lead to questions, and questions would lead to investigation, and investigation would lead to him finding out, because no matter what we may think of Albus, we have to agree that Dumbledore runs Hogwarts, and she would do anything for him, even showing him a view of every corner including My Godfather's office, which would not only endanger him, but also you, my lord", he finished with a mental bow, for not getting scared and spilling out everything else, like how he knew he was working for dumbledore, and the fact that the mark would not help him get the person he liked, or other little details that can harm him and I 

Voldemot was staring at him, gauging whether or not he was honest, whether he should do as he asked or kill him then and there, and he probably got his answer 'cause he called his Godfather, and still staring at him, he removed the mark from him, and sent him back.

With that he released a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he released he shield, dropped the dagger, and fell back to his knees, left hand stretched out for him to mark

Voldemot dragged him forward by his collar and whispered in his ear 

"You know you have to be punished for this young one" with that he brought his wand to his left hand, and with a string of words the mark began to form, it was excruciating, almost as bad as the crucio, he felt like millions of tiny needles where poking at his skin, inside the skin, at his veins, his whole hand felt like it was going to explode, he could almost hear his veins bursting and rearranging, rearranging for what?, He does not know, but he could see, his hands swell in the form of a two snakes entwining with one another, then he saw the swelling burst open and colors that could never be that of his blood, flow where the swelling where, and in the end the pain was almost worth it, the picture was beautiful, showing clearing on his pale skin was a picture of two snakes one black and one white, red and silver eyes, entwining with each other, casting a picture of dominance, but he knew it meant more than that, he was officially marking him, he was separating him, for he was no death eater, he was the dark Lord's Consort, he would not be below the dark Lord, he would be by his side, and after years of reminder, maybe one day his heart would finally accept it.

But it was not over, he was gestured to rise and with a straight face he received his punishment,  
########################################  
He had finally completed the first part of his plan, and he could not be happier, even when he was getting punished by his parents, he couldn't keep the smile from his face, he was for the first time in his life, truly happy

Then came the time when his friends where to be marked, but they did not show, they had ran away, so their parents had to take their place, it shouldn't have been, and he wouldn't, couldn't even let that injustice go, because they did not know, it wasn't their fault that their children ran, so he had to ask, he had to change tactics, even though he couldn't use a kiss to safe them maybe he would use himself as collateral for them, because he knows how much it would harm them if their parents where harmed,  
########################################  
"Mrs Parkinson, Mrs Zabini, where are your children?" He asked with a sneer, his eyes promising pain for such disgrace

"T-they, t-they, t-they__"

"Answer woman!, Where are your children?" His patience wavering, 

"They ran away my Lord", he answered for them, his voice drawling like always, his eyes not giving anything away

"And how do you know of this?" His attention directed towards only me

"They told me" he answered simply

"And why didn't you inform me?, I wouldn't accept such insolence even from you" his voice harsh, showing the level of his anger

"I didn't believe they'll go through it, they had always joked about it, saying that they'll flee if they were forced to take the mark, but I always thought it was just that, a joke, so I never thought it was necessary, I even felt that they would have come knowing that I had taken up your mark, forgive this lowly servant for not knowing better, but I beg you to punish me, instead of their families, for the lifes of there family and them, I give myself to you, take out all frustration, pain, betrayal, anger, everything, this humble servant give himself to you, but please spare them for their transgressions" he concluded with a kneel and a bow of his head, to show submission

"You're are learning dragon, but why would you do all that for them?, Who are they to you" his eyes flashed an unknown light, but as fast as it came it left

"There are this lowly servant's, stead, they like other Slytherins where mine to care for, and what better way to get the loyalty of the Slytherins than with knowing that their leader would put them before yourself, Slytherins are not the most trusting so even now I don't have all of them by my side, but if they know that I could put myself at risk for their safety, I can tell you alot more would be loyal to me, and by extension you my lord", his eyes never leaving the ground when he said this.

"So you would do that, for loyalty, why?" He sounded genuinely curious, with kind of shocked me

"Because it's easier to follow someone your loyal too, and if they are loyal to me, they'll do whatever I ask of them, because they feel I can't lead them to what would harm them, even if I lead them into a blazing furnace"

He raised his head so he looked into his own, there was a flash of pride 

"I'll let them go, but you'll have to receive their punishment"

"I'll happily accept it, my Lord"

He got punished for the whole week after that day  
########################################  
He was so close, it remained the last thing he needed to do, all he had to do was give up his virtue and his family would have been safe, and he can finally move on to bigger things, 

"Draconis" 

No one call him draconis except.........no way, he wasn't supposed to be here, he should have been far far away from here

"U-Uncle S-Sev?"

"Drake!" 

He couldn't also be here?, Could he?, He had to be hallucinating

"Drakey, I know it hurts, I know it's peaceful there, but we need to leave"

"Leave?, Why?" He couldn't even control what he said, all he wanted to do now was sleep, can't they leave him to sleep

"Wake up!, And we would tell you!" And that was enough to shake him out of his dream like trance, he snapped open his eyes, and shot up his bed, his eyes finally clearing to the three figures standing infront of him

"What are you doing here" he hissed at them, then went to check if anyone could hear them

"Oh stop it, I am not dumb, I checked and everyone is asleep, and I put a silencing cham on the door, no one can hear us, so pack your things let go"

"Go?, Go where?, I'm needed here, and you are not supposed to be anywhere near here" he practically screamed

"No you're not, you should remember that the protection of dark wizards is not your responsibility!" 

"Really?, Then it's whose, while Potter and his friends are playing hero, and killing our kind, who would be there to protect us, who would defend us, no one is willing to stand up, I am the closest thing to a savior we are ever going to get, but if I leave who'll take up, if I leave they'll be forced to take on the mark, and die"

"And that's not your problem, you're just one person, you don't even let anyone help you drakey, you keep forgetting that we're there for you, all for one and one for all, remember" 

He chuckled "I really shouldn't have let you watch that muggle film"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, so are you coming or not?"

"Maybe, after I save my parents"

"Parents?!, Those people aren't youe parents, which kind of parent crucioed a child?"

"It was just punishment, and I did a really bad thing"

"Really, the first time they did that, was when you fed a stray dog Draco!"

"Compassion like that, is not worthy of the Dark Lords Consort and you know that"

"I don't want to get into that now, what of the time they locked you into your closet with a boggart for a week!"

"That was only once, and it was because I couldn't get the spell right, and they were showing me the dangers of not knowing said spell, that one wasn't even a punishment, it was just a teaching............ technique?, Yeah technique"

"Even you don't believe that, do you?" 

He gave them a little shrug

"Oh my God, you do, you couldn't enter a closet for close to a year, for crying out loud!"

"Okay, this is a nice reunion and all, but I think it's time we leave"

"Okay bye" he gave them a little wave

"We're not leaving without you Drake"

"Well I'm not leaving with you, this is where I belong"

"And here I thought we could have done this the easy way stupefy!, Leviosa!"

"Let's go!" And with that the left


	2. TOVARĂŞ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been posted a long time ago, like way way way long ago, but I did something and left here before saving it so now I have to re-write it again, I hope it's still nice, like I'm soooo sorry

They had finally reached the inside of their destination

Number 12 Grimmauld place

Home of Harry Potter, headquarters of the Order of Phoenix, 'home' to Blaise and Pansy since they ran away from theirs and finally and most importantly the only place apart from Hogwarts and the Manor that has enough wards to keep Draco from running away.

Severus had his wand pointed at the stunned blond, counter spell on the tip of his tongue, but he hesitated, he had to think this through, the moment he releases him and he realizes that he is not in the manor all hell would break loose, he would probably never be forgiven.........no he couldn't think like that, no matter what would happen it'll be worth it if only to keep him safe, everything would be worth it.

He looked to his side, to the two individuals who came with him, Pansy and Blaise, two individuals who had been with Draco almost as long as he had, two individuals who he had nurtured and groomed like he had done for Draco, two individuals who would stand with Draco through thick and thing, two individuals who would go through hell and back for Draco, two individuals who would willingly and happily die for Draco, because they know that he would do the same if not even more for them.

They caught him staring and nodded, they were ready

He breathed in and with renewed determination he said the spell

"Rennervate!"

Draco snapped open his eyes, eyes getting used to the light

"W-what?, W-what h-happened?"

Then it came back to him, everything, all at once, them sneaking into his room, the conversation, the.......the stunning

He turned to look at his Godfather, the betrayal clearly written on his face, the fact that he showed what he was feeling means that they still hard a shoot

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BLOODY STUNNED ME!" Okay he is shouting that's a good sign, it means that they could still be forgiven......wait!, I don't think he had still realized where he is.

"T-This, T-This isn't my room, a-am I.......e-even still........in the manor? His voice grew silent, his breathing growing erratic

"No" Severus answered softly

Draco made a sound in the back of his throat something that sounded like it was between a whimper and a squeak

Oh no, whimper is not good, because a whimper means sadness, sadness leads to tears, tears leads to Draco seeing the tears, seeing the tears leads to Draco whipping it and hiding behind the Malfoy mask, and Malfoy mask means no forgiveness, because a Malfoy doesn't forgive 

"What did you think is going to happen if they find out, you didn't even think did you?, What if a house elf goes to wake me up and sees I'm not in my room, maybe he/she had already told my parents, oh god, what if they went to meet the dark Lord?, He might punish my parents for my sins, or worst,he might take it out on an unsuspecting Dark Wizard and punish them, all because you just had to take me away, oh my god, what have you done?"

Worry, worry is good, worry leads to frustration, and frustration into anger, anger can be forgiven

"Oh be calm, it's not even up to an hour since we left your house, so get a grip" Severus spoke from where he stand, looking positively relax, and it just riled him up the more, how could he look so calm when the lives of his brethren is at stake

"Just an hour, I still have time, all I have to do is find my wand cast a location spell, and move forward from there, yes that can work, or if that doesn't I could just use a portus spell, that can also work" he mumbled while searching for his wand, he checked the sleeves of his night robes, nothing, he checked his ankles, still nothing, he couldn't find his wand

He looked at them hopefully

"Did anyone see my wand?"

Pansy brought it out and raised it sheepishly

He grinned "hallelujah, and here I thought I missed placed it, thank you soo much for holding it for me Pansy dear, but I think it's time to give it back" he brought out his hand expectantly

She shaked her head "no can do Drakey"

He looked confused at first before he started to laughing "oh I know what's going on here, you're scared of Uncle Sev aren't you, awwn don't worry love, all we have to do is oblivate him afterwards, he doesn't need to remember, so can you give me the wand" he made a gesture for her to put it in his palm.

She shook her head again "it's for your own good, Drakey"

He looked like he had just been stabbed, like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, but then he remembered he had another way out, 

His amulet!

He touched his neck, and where a green amulet with a silver dragon should've been lay nothing but skin, muscle and bone.

He looked up terrified that something had happened to his amulet, he couldn't let that amulet miss, he wouldn't know what to do without it, but then he saw it dangling from Blaise's index finger, before he could even ask for it, he had already shaken his head.

Draco unconsciously took a step back, looking betrayed, "B-Blaize?, Y-You too?"

"Sorry mate, but it's for your own good" he shrugged

HE SHRUGGED, SHRUGGED!!!, Draco could feel his left arm starting to itch him, he started to scratch, how could he shrug, when his own brethrens where in danger, how could he shrug when his fellow Slytherins were in danger, oh God, how would he be able to face them if he couldn't escape from here, if they all got the mark, they'd hate him, him their leader, him who promised them a new era, him who wouldn't be able to fulfill that promise

"No!, There has to be another way"

"There is no other way Draconis, I'm sorry but you just have to stay here, you can't leave" Severus answered him softly, he knew it woukd be hard for him to accept it but, sooner or later he would have to understand that this was what was best for everybody

"No!, There has to be a way" he was vaguely aware of the fact that he had punctured his skin and had started bleeding, even less aware of the people around him

"Drakey dear, you're hurting yourself, how about this, you go and sleep and then tomorrow when your completely rested we can have this discussion again, Kay" she told him softly but he didn't answer her, eyes glazed over, whole body rigid, the only sign of him still being alive, was the erratic rise and fall of his chest, and the frantic scratching of his bloody left hand.

"No!, There has to be a way", all Draco could hear at that moment was his heart beat, the sound of his deep breaths, the sound of nail meeting asking in a frantic embrace, and lastly the whisper in the back of his head telling him that he knew the spell

"I-I don't think he can hear you Pans", Blaise said with a small voice

"No!, There has to be a way"

"What do you mean Blaise" it was Severus that asked, wanting to see how he came up with the same conclusion as him

"No!, There has to be a way"

"Just look at him", he pointed at the boy who looked so out of it, it should be a sin, blood dripping from his left hand, right nail painted read, eyes glazed over, and breathes taken in short pants

"No!, There has to be a way"

"He keeps scratching the exact same spot, he keeps saying the same words over and over again, his skin looks way more pale than usual, and I'm sure it's not all because of the blood lost, and I can bet my inheritance that he is almost ice cold now"

"No!, There has to be a way"

Pansy chocked a sobbed

Draco got it, he finally found the spell that could work

He immediately fell to the ground, sat up, and let his blood drip down to his front for a while

Pansy opened her mouth, maybe to sob, shout or maybe call out his name, no one would ever know because Blaise stopped her with a simple shake of his head.

He started mumbling something under his breathe, mumbling something no one could make out, but they didn't need to make anything out, they could feel the tremors, they could see the sparks around him, and they knew, Draco has found his spell.

It started small, just little shakes that you might even think it was your imagination or sparks soo small you would shake it off as a trick of the lights.

But as he got louder, the tremors got worst, the sparks got larger, till the point in with glasses where shattering, walls were cracking, roof was shaking, it only got worst when it got loud enough for them to hear parts

"Puterile............."

The wind started circling around him

"....................Soareleui....................."

The first wood finally fell from the roof, landing right beside Severus but he didn't even move a muscle, too transfixed on the child to care

"Puterile...............a Soareleui..........."

The wood right above of Draco fell, when Pansy and Severus tried to protect him, Blaise stopped them with a shake of his head, and told then to do nothing but wait and watch for now

"Puterile...............a Soareleui mama............"

It fell but got blocked the moment it reached his head, disintegrating completely, they were shocked into silence, all except Blaise, because Blaise knew that was going to happen 

"Puterile..............a soareleui mama care............."

The door was burst open and the golden trio accompanied by a grinning Dumbledore entered

"What is going on here?" Harry was the first to speak, he knew there would be damage, but this was downright outrageous

"Puterile...........a soareleui mama care..........mama.........."

"Draco is trying to escape" Blaise being the only one who could talk at that moment answered for them, his eyes never once leaving Draco's form

"Puterile...........a soareleui mama care.......mama care........."

"I thought you said he can't escape?" Hermione asked this time, looking distressed, they had only told the golden trio that he was being abused at home, and that he had brainwashed himself into believing that it was right, but that was enough to get the golden trios sympathy, enough for Harry to open his house for him, even after all he had done

"He can't, but at this point him being able to escape should be the least of your worries" Severus finally snapping out of his trance answered

"Puterile...........a soareleui mama care.........mama care..........mea..........."

"What do you mean?" It was Ron this time that asked, fear and a little bit of awe could be found in his voice

"The wards are placed, to not let Dark magic pass from it's course, now imagine if the amount of power in that spell or curse keep accumulating?" He looked at them waiting for the realization to finally sink in

"Exactly boom!, It'll start from Draco, then when Dark magic no longer have a source the wards would think it had vanish, and then stop focusing on that particular point, and before you know in everywhere goes boom"

"Puterile...........a soareleui mama care.........mama care........................mea........ drumul..........."

"Then let's stop him!, You a spell!, Take away his wand!, Do something!, Anything!" Ron screamed at them already reaching for his wand but Blaise shaked his head

"It's no use, no spell can touch him, he's protected by a shield, of blue flames, lightning, and wind, how he could keep lightning and wind from cancelling themselves only he could ever know"

"And his wand is with me, Draco had always been able to cast dark spells without a wand, and some without even speaking"

"Wandlessly and even Wordlessly for some?" Dumbledore finally spoke his voice void of fear but dripping with pride and joy

The three of them nodded

"Puterile lunii și a soarelui, mama care călăuzește, mama care............, îi invit pe tutorii tăi..... locația mea, arată-mi drumul înapoi acasă"

"So what do we do then?"

"He has to stop on his own"

"Then tell him to stop!" 

"Not until we know what spell he is casting, we can't risk harm"

"Puterile lunii și a soarelui, mama care călăuzește, mama care protejează, îi invit pe tutorii tăi, arată-mi locația mea, arată-mi drumul înapoi acasă"

"Well at least now we know the spell is relatively safe, it's just a transportation spell, he is asking mother to take him back to where he belongs"

"Puterile lunii și a soarelui, mama care călăuzește, mama care protejează, îi invit pe tutorii tăi, arată-mi locația mea, arată-mi drumul înapoi acasă!!"

"So now we can tell him to stop"

"Not we, Blaise and Pansy"

"Puterile lunii și a soarelui, mama care călăuzește, mama care protejează, îi invit pe tutorii tăi, arată-mi locația mea, arată-mi drumul înapoi acasă!!!!!"

"WHAT?!" 

"There are the closest to him, they are the only ones who could be able to convince him"

"B-But we don't know what to say"

"Puterile lunii și a soarelui, mama care călăuzește, mama care protejează, îi invit pe tutorii tăi, arată-mi locația mea, arată-mi drumul înapoi acasă!!!!!!"

"It'll come to you, you know who he is, at least your heart does, all you have to remember is to call him by what who he is to you, not who he is to everyone, use what differentiate you from the rest"

They nodded

"Puterile lunii și a soarelui, mama care călăuzește, mama care protejează, îi invit pe tutorii tăi, arată-mi locația mea, arată-mi drumul înapoi acasă!!!" 

"Draco!!" The screamed together

No response

"Remember who he is to you not who he is to everyone"

"Puterile lunii și a soarelui, mama care călăuzește, mama care protejează, îi invit pe tutorii tăi, arată-mi locația mea, arată-mi drumul înapoi acasă!!!!!"

"Drake!!" They tried again

No response

"Who he is to you in your heart!"

"Puterile lunii și a soarelui, mama care călăuzește, mama care protejează, îi invit pe tutorii tăi, arată-mi locația mea, arată-mi drumul înapoi acasă!!!!!"

"Drakey!!!" They tried once again

No response

"Not who he is to you individually, who is he to you together, as a whole?!"

"Puterile lunii și a soarelui, mama care călăuzește, mama care protejează, îi invit pe tutorii tăi, arată-mi locația mea, arată-mi drumul înapoi acasă!!!!!!"

"Musketeer!!!!"

He twitched

"Excellent, but dig deep, who is he to you, from the deepest darkest parts of your soul, you know you do"

"We don't, that all we call him"

"You might not but your souls do, and you know it, dig!"

"Puterile lunii și a soarelui, mama care călăuzește, mama care protejează, îi invit pe tutorii tăi, arată-mi locația mea, arată-mi drumul înapoi acasă!!!!!!!!!"

"TOVARĂŞ!!!"

He stopped

"Brilliant call him again, pour out your love, and desperation"

"TOVARĂŞ!!!!"

He turned 

"One more time!!"

"TOVARĂŞ!!! We need to talk to you, please"

He cocked his head

"Ask to see his eyes, it would be easier for you to convince him if he is looking into your eyes, the eyes are the Windows to ones soul"

"TOVARĂŞ!!! Let's see your eyes please"

He opened his eyes, and it took all the courage inside of them to not flinch at the sight, the eyes were completely white, no trace of what should have been an iris,

They cleared their throat

"Tovarăş please stop what you're doing"

He did not replied but they felt like they heard a 'why?, My people are suffering, so why? Should I stop" they had to look at each other to confirm that they heard it

"Tovarăş you need all your strength to save your people, you need rest first, think about it when you reach there and then you end you fainting due to exhaustion, what would happen to your people then?" Pansy questioned with Blaise nodding behind her

They didn't get a reply, but they felt the tremors reduce tremendously, wind dispersing, the sparks are reducing, the wind dispersing, and when they thought it was finally over, it started again, and a whisper passed through their ears

'I'm strong enough to continue'

"It's not a question of if you're strong or not, it's the question of if you survive or not, at this point all the power to weave that spell is accumulating, and very soon, you'll explode, when that happens who would be there to save our people" this time it was Blaise who answered

He paused then stared deep into their eyes, llike he was looking into their very soul, asking their life source, their very essence that very same question, and it probably gave him the same answer because all the commotion came to a some, and he collapsed, Pansy was the one to run to him, and Blaise stopped everyone else from coming close

"P-Pansy?, I-Its that y-you?" He stuttered, then closed his eyes, he started coughing up large amounts of blood

Pansy who had been trying to hold in her tears couldn't any longer "I'm here sugar plum" she almost chocked on her words

He gave a chuckle, or what should've been a chuckle, if you remove the rough sound, and the excessive coughing in the end "you really s-shouldn't, b-be giving m-me nicknames b-based on f-fruits I-Its u-undignfied, I-Its Blaise t-there?"

He walked up to where Draco was

"Here mate" his own voice sounded forced, he too was holding back tears

"A-awwn y-you can't c-cry, it's not like I'm g-going to die, w-we've gone t-through w-worse, r-remember, t-together f-forever"

"A-all for one a-and one for all, r-right?" Pansy chocked

"I-I really s-should stop you from watching m-muggle films" he chuckled

"Sleep Drakey, close your eyes and sleep, sleep for as long as you need"

"Don't forget peacefully Pans, don't forget peacefully"

"Thank you Blaise, Sleep p.....pea...C" she couldn't bring herself to do it, but Blaise kept a hand on her shoulder his eyes still low

"It has be done Pans, and you know it" she nodded

"Sleep peacefully Drakey, sleep for all the time you need, and some more" then she kissed his head and like a switch, he was out cold.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do old friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, I'm sorry if there are alot of mistakes this is kinda rushed, and a big thank you for the positive feedbacks I got for the first chapter thank you from the bottom of my heart😘😘💜💜


	3. Dark magic not Black magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update came soo late, I was sick through out this week, really sorry
> 
> So I realised that I didn't write this in the tag but SIRIUS IS NOT DEAD in this fic, why?, Because am the author and I said so😁

The atmosphere was tense 

But honestly how can it not be, they were called here after the little show yesterday for an explanation not the half-assed thing they gave them, but after they had scheduled the 'discussion' if one could call it that to the following morning, and they all went back to their respective roomes to stare at the ceiling, because how can anyone sleep after that, only to wake up to see the Dark Wizards where so out of it, that their presence where not even noticed, everything they had planned, all the questions they wanted to ask, everything left them, in fact they couldn't even string two words together to make a simple sentence.

So here they where, round the dinning table, door closed, Draco in the other room blissfully unaware of the events that are about to happen, the two Slytherins Pansy and Blaise, both sitting at one end eyes flickering from their hands to the door and back to their hands with Severus standing behind him, sneering at the rest of them like usual, the three Gryffindors, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, sitting directly opposite the Slytherins, Sirius was leaning on the wall he looked bored, like he rather be anywhere other than here, actually let me rephrase that, he rather be in his room on his bed than here, and lastly the bumble of sunshine Dumbledore was standing, simply staring at the Slytherins.

"Okay this staring contest is getting us no where, can someone start explaining something to us, or should I whip out the truth potions?" And that moment the same thought passed through everybodies minds

'Merlin bless Sirius Black'

"Truth potion doesn't work on us", Blaise answered not moving from his position, even to look at the person he was answering

"What do you mean truth potions doesn't work for you?" It was Ron that spoke up this time

"Exactly what he said Weasley" Pansy answered , rolling her eyes

"Is that for every dark wizard" it was Dumbledore who asked them

"No it's just them" Severus answered while shaking his head and chuckling like he was reminiscing something, and air of nostalgia was wrapped around him, and Blaise internally relaxed, even though he had no physical changes

"Them, asin the two of them, or with Malfoy?" Hermione asked

"Look if this explanation thing is ever going to work, there has to be certain things you have to do first, first of all I want to tell you from now, if Severus say 'them', or if either me or Pans say 'we' in any sentence, except we specify, I want you all to just assume we mean, me, her, and Draco, secondly, I want you to forget, whip, oblivate, whatever everything you ever thought about Slytherins, because they are wrong, easy?"

They nodded

"Wait if truth potions doesn't work on you, how can we know if you're telling the truth" Ron piped in again, soundly less judgemental and more curious

"You just have to trust us, or is it that you can't trust Slytherins eh?" Pansy sneered at him

"Pansy!, Don't you even dare, you don't even trust them yourself" then he turned to Ron and with a softer tone he answered "easy we make a vow" 

"Vow?" Hermione frowned

"What doesn't the great Granger know what a vow is?" Pansy sneered again, Hermione flushed

Blaise turned "Pans what exactly is wrong with you, I thought we agreed to be nice" 

"It's not my fault, they are asking too much questions, I just want it to be over so that I can go see Draco just in case, you know, happens" her eyes still flickering from the door to her hands and back

"And besides Uncle Severus agrees with me, right Uncle?" She looked up expectantly at her father figure expectantly, who just hummed in response he's eyes glazed over, 

"See?" She looked up at him smugly

"Oh please, Uncle Sev doesn't count for anything, we both know he is completely out of it now, just look, Uncle Sev am I fair in complexion" he looked at him, he too getting a hum in response

"See?" He looked at her with a smug smirk, which only got a tongue out in response

"Very dignified Pansy, Very dignified" he rolled his eyes at her

Then a cough shocked them from their little bubble, who coughed, is a mystery yet unsolved

"Oh they're still there" she looked up her head held high, a look of indifference on her face, and honestly, if they hadn't just witnessed, they would never have believed that Pansy was capable of such acts, it was surreal for all of them, well except Severus because he was not aware of anything

"Oh shove it, where are we?, Oh yes the vow, Pansy if you would" 

As she was lifting her wand she was interrupted by Hermione

"You're going to use Dark Magic on us?" She looked positively terrified, it took every ounce of self-control for them to not roll their eyes at her, well actually from Blaise side, Pansy on the other hand made a show of rolling her eyes slowly

"It's the only thing that would work on us" he said with a shrug

"Oh" was all she could say

Again it took all his self-control not to roll his eyes at her

It was then followed by an awkward silence

"Well if we're done with........whatever that was, I would like to do this vow before Voldemot gets here" Pansy said, getting annoyed

"What?!" Ron asked getting panicked

"Oh cool your boxers, he would not be coming here, he doesn't even know where here is, so chill" Blaise answered rolling his eyes

"Can I do this stupid thing now, I have more important things to attend to" she asked again, this time instilling a nod from everyone, well except Severus, but you know that was to be expected

She lifted her wand up and closed her eyes as she recited the vow, 

"Stând sau în picioare în această cameră, făgăduindu-ne să nu vorbim decât adevărul, jurăm să nu vorbim nimic despre ceea ce învățăm aici pentru oricine, chiar mama însăși, cel puțin ne supunem mânia magiei!"

And in an instant a white light shot from her wand and covered the whole room, then dispatched into sections, each resting on their wrist, and a tug in their chest signified the completion of the vow

"Oh you finally done with the vow, I thought you'll never finish, I even started reviewing next term lesson in my head" Severus said, finally snapping out of his trance like state, looking at his wrist

"You where reviewing something in your head, and I can bet my entire inheritance it had nothing to do with school" Blaise murmured

Pansy smirked "Oh how you too sure, it might concern school" 

Severus beamed at her "thank you Pansy dear, don't mind this undignified child"

Pansy's smirk remained "Because dear Blaisy Wensy, we really don't know if Uncle Sev likes that kind of thing, he is a Professor after all, right Uncle Sev" she said chuckling when she narrowly missed Severus hands which where going to hit her head, Blaise not far behind

"Bunch of incompetent brats" he muttered to himself, but if you tried you would be able to hear the amusement in his voice

"But you love us right Uncle Sevy" she asked fluttering her eyes towards him, Blaise besides her doing the same thing, before bursting into hysterical laughter

All Severus could do was shake his head at them "at this point I think the only person I like is here is Draco" he answered back, causing them to pause, and looked at him with identical glints in their eyes, with a smirk they continue

"Well Uncle Sevy, I don't need to be Blaise to know that you're lying here" she said her smirk grew, and Severus paled, they continued totally unaware of the eyes staring at them, or the one that had a flash of something unknown as of now

"You wouldn't dare" he looked at them eyes slightly wide

"Oh we would, you forget Uncle Sevy, but if you went soft, we haven't" 

"It's like he forgot who he raised, right Pansy"

"I was thinking along the same line, Blaisy"

Then they both looked expectantly at Severus

In the background you could hear the whispers of "don't they remind you of someone" "yes, yes they do" "do you think" the two looked back at the Slytherins then back at eachother before "nah"

"What do you brats want?" Severus huffed out

"You know what we want Uncle Sevy" Pansy pointed out

"I can't do that and you know it" he answered with a huff

"You couldn't before, now that your you know, you have no other excuse" Blaise answered with a smirk

"Shit" he muttered

"So what do say old man, deal or no deal?" Pansy looked at him

"I know your bluffing, so no" he said with determination

"If that's how you want to play it, then we just have to do this, and I had hoped it wouldn't have reached to this extent" Pansy shaked her head, in mock sorrow

"Well on a brighter note, Pans love, I know that Uncle Severus loves me" Blaise started,with a smile

"Oh that's true, he does love you, loves you very much, same way I know he loves me, right Blaisy?" Pansy continued conversationally

"Blaise, Pansy, what do you think you're doing?" He asked them wearily

"Oh nothing Uncle Sev, just reminiscing, on your big heart, and the people who reside in it, oh before I forget, Pansy he has strong love for Drake, right?" 

"Oh yes, strong love, almost as strong as his love for__" she was cut off by a glare from Severus

"Fine" he huffed out

"Really?" He nodded

"It was nice doing business with you, you have till end of term to complete it" they said with a smile, he rolled his eyes at them, then his eyes flickered to the door and back at them, they stopped smiling

"Uncle Sevy, you know he'll never do that, besides we were bluffing" Pansy said looking straight at him

"You little devil" he growled, all they did was laugh at the poor man

And once again a cough burst them out of their bubble, this time it sounded distinctively put-out

"I keep forgetting we have people here" Pansy sneered

"Well at least they can't tell anyone what they hear here" Blaise shrugged

"You just spoilt my reputation, you know that right?" Severus growled

"What reputation, being a heartless, greasy, annoying git?" Blaise asked fluttering his eyelashes

"Yes, it took years for me to perfect my skills and don't be so disrespectful to your elders, like you were not taught manners" he snarled

Once again a cough brought them back to reality

"Okay stop with all distractions, let's get back to business, you guys can ask us anything and we would answer it to the best of our abilities, we decided that to remove misunderstandings, and future problems, Severus would answer questions from the adults, and we would answer the children questions, okay?, Okay, so who is first" Blaise finished with a smile

"Is all dark spells in Romanian?" Hermione asked first

"Romanian?, What?, Oh, no, honestly language is not a factor in Dark magic, it's all about intent, I could say it in any language preferable to me, as long as I have the adequate amount of intent, so no it's not just in Romanian, happy"

She nodded 

"Why was it that you asked Pansy to do the vow?" Sirius asked looking straight at Severus

"It's inline with her inert skills" he answered simply and maybe a tad bit sharply, Pansy rolled her eyes

"You can tell him, we talked to everyone and they allowed it, if it would help Drakey" she drawled, and he rolled his eyes

"How much do you know about dark pureblood families?" Severus asked looking back at Sirius

"Not much........ honestly all I know is that they usually end up obsessed and psychotic" he admitted

Pansy snorted, but got wacked in the head, for it, while Severus continued like she did nothing

"How's that possible, you're the heir of a prominent dark family?, Except, Blaise?" He asked shocked

"Way ahead of you Uncle" he looked at him for a while, before shaking his head at him, Severus closed his eyes already having predicted the outcome, but just had to confirm

"If you were asking if I lied, you should know that Gryf__" but Severus cut him off 

"I'm not doubting your sincerity Black, I just had to confirm why you knew nothing of your heritage", he gave one finally look towards Pansy and Blaise, who smiled and nodded urging him to continue, so taking a deep breath and began the explanation

"Every pureblood Dark family, makes a ritual to enable their child have special gifts, like Blaise who sees aura, and spells, he can tell when your lying, tell the kind of spell you're using, well only when he alreadg knows the spell, while Pansy is a living imperio curse, she has the ability to make you do what she pleases, but it drains her out when she uses it on someone magically stronger than her, it's only done with pure-bloods, it never works on half-bloods, it's a very complex process, which I can not disclose, now if the child does not come out with a gift, would either be named as illegitimate, or as weak, and dark wizards do nothing with them, so they are often disowned, easy, next questions" They were all visibly gaping at them,

"Ehm, what of Malfoy?", Ron asked shakily, and when Pansy's eyes snapped up at him, he visibly flinched

"It's none of your business Weasley" she sneered at him, baring her teeth, with got Blaise shaking his head and mouthing 'sorry' to him

"Can Draco be pursued to join the order of Phoenix" Dumbledore asked

"Nope, he would rather die than raise his hand to aid in the downfall of dark wizards" Severus answered sharply, glaring at everyone, daring them to make a comment, just a single one

"Is Malfoy a death rather?" Harry who had been relatively silent through out this ordeal, finally spoke out, and those words was the last string for Pansy, she leeped from her chair and drew out her wands, she was shaking eyes red, and she was mad

"Pans, Pans love, look at me" Blaise turned to were she was, took his hand and placed it on the side of her face, turning her slowly to face her, she was still shaking

"I know you're angry, but look at me, this, this here, would solve nothing, so calm down, oh and Harry Draco is not a death eater" he said softly

"B-But they are wasting my........our time, w-we should be by his side, n-not answering the questions of gryffindors" she said her voice cracking

"I know Pans, I know, how about this, you leave now, then I'll round up here and come stat with you, so you have time to be alone with him, okay" he looked at her sweetly, then turned and looked at Severus pleadingly, who just numbly nodded, with that she ran out of the room, without looking back

"What's that about?" Ron asked

"She knows when her power us wearing out on someone" he answered simply

"So?, You guys don't want him to wake up or what?, What with all the stress" he asked again

"She told him to sleep PEACEFULLY Weasley, Drake always has night terrors, crazy ones" he answered, his voice getting duller, eyes glazing over

"So?, Everyone gets night terrors, what's the big deal" Harry said rolling his eyes

Blaise gave a mirthless laugh in response "Not the type Draco gets, you know that little show the Dark Lord gives you at night, does things are nothing compared to what he gets, I would know, for punishment the dark Lord decided to give him a taste of what you go through, he slept with a smile on his face that night, so I know what you go through doesn't even lift a finger to his"

"Woah........wait I thought you said he wasn't a death eater?"

"He is not, he's the Dark Lord's Consort"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like


	4. Final details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses, I just didn't know what to write, but now..........now I think I know what I'm going to write😘

"WHAT?!" like one would expect of in this situation, it was a collective scream, filled with confusion and disbelief

But lets be honest, what more would we expect from them, right after they were told that Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy heir, king of strut, Slytherin Prince, THAT Draconis Lucius Malfoy, was Voldemot's Consort. so yes they all screamed, sue them

"Exactly what I said, or are you a dumb, Drake is Voldemot's Consort" Blaise said sounding irritated, rolling his eyes

"Why?!" Again for some reason they are all screaming their questions

"It's been his fate from the moment he was born" Severus answered, his eyes downcasted

"Like a prophecy on his head?" Ron asked, recovering from his earlier shock

"No" Blaise answered simply, it wasn't like he was obligated to explain more, the vow was to tell the truth, not answer everything

"Then why would he agree to it?" Hermione whispered

"He feels it's the only way to save the Slytherins under him" he shrugged, eyes flickering to the door

And then a silence followed 

"what do you mean?"

"How can I explain this..........ehm........Uncle Sev?" He looked at his father figure hopefully

"How eloquent of you Blaise" Severus rolled his eyes

"What Blaise here is trying and failing might I add__" he got a glare from Blaise "__to put into words, is that-and I swear on anything that is holy if you even think of telling anyone of what you hear, what the vow would do to you would be the least of your worries, and that's for everyone here, even you Dumbledore, and you should know that I'm telling the truth-so now that we have gotten that out of the way, what Blaise is trying to put to words is that, Slytherins.......Dark Wizards and witches are the most important thing to Draco, he always had this connection to them, since he was birthed, it only got worse when he became Slytherin unspoken Prince, he felt the need to protect them from everything and everyone, right from when he could properly talk, all he could talk about was his 'plan', it was his only plan, he said that he was going-and this is his words not mine-'Milk being the dark Lord's Consort for all its worth'-, he said first he was going to get the dark mark in exchange for mine, then he was going to exchange his first kiss for the assurance that Blaise and Pansy don't get the mark, and finally his.......his........vir....." He paused here, looked down and cleaned his eyes, and took a deep breath "and finally he would exchange his virtue and pledge his eternal loyalty for the assurance that his family-yes including his aunt Bellatrix--and every Slytherin be released from the service of the dark Lord, and be allowed to leave London when the war began" hr concluded

With a bated breath Sirius spoke up "so if he is willing to do it, be voldypant's consort that is, then why exactly did you do the whole rescue mission for?"

"Because Mr Black, Draco is not in the right since of mind, he hasn't ACCEPTED it, he had accepted it" Blaise answered simply

"And the difference is?" Ron asked

"He resigned to his fate, he now goes with the flow, he had accepted that there is nothing else he can be other than Voldemot's Consort, he said he was born to be nothing other than Voldemot's Consort, but that if he could help his people with that sort of fate, then he would do it to the best of his abilities" Blaise explained

"Woah" Ron whispered, but Blaise heard him loud and clear

"Shocked aren't you?" He asked with a little smirked

"Yeah, never thought Malfoy would be so......"

"Kind, caring, selfless, not a complete and utter git?" Blaise supplied

"Exactly" he agreed

"Well I did tell you to forget everything you ever knew about Slytherins didn't I?"

"Yeah but, that's like five years of constant bullying from him, it wouldn't be easy" 

"Bullying?, What exactly had he said or done that would be called 'bullying'?"

The golden trio looked at him like he grew another head "Well for one he calls muggle borns the m-word"

"You mean mudblood?" He said amused, well amused till he had four set of wands pointing at him

"Never say that word in my house again Zabini" Sirius growled, and Blaise rolled his eyes unfazed

"What?, you call dark wizards death eaters, and Slytherins evil, or don't you?" He asked looking straight at them, their wands still pointed at him

"Well they are, they are exactly that,bunch of death eaters, and ofcourse they are evil, they're Slytherins, for crying out, bunch of slimy snakes," Ron sneered out, still pissed off at the moment

"Well that exactly how muggle borns are mudbloods to him, the same way you feel we Slytherins are all as you called it 'slimy snakes', and you all do well to remind us that every time, Draco felt it only fair that you are also reminded that muggle borns are considered as mudbloods to the pureblooded community, what wrong had he committed?" Blaise answered calmly, and all the wands came down, and they looked down

"You have to remember it's the whole of Hogwarts even the headmaster--and don't you dare deny it professor-are against Slytherins and our head of house, it's funny when we sneer at others who come to find our trouble, we are tagged as bullies, but when the rest of you do it to any of our house members, it's a twisted version of justice, and you all wonder why we go to the dark Lord for leadership at least he knows our worth, at least that was before Draco, so What next, what makes Draco such a 'bullying'?"

"He always rubs it in Ron's face that his family has money and his don't?" Hermione said, and Ron blushed red

"Well does he?, No, well he always says that he and his family would end up in Azkaban, and let's not forget that he always callshim cowardly, it's his defence mechanism, and it's kinda all his fault, if he hadn't laughed at him name at the beginning of first year, he wouldn't have come up with that insult" 

"Then what of the trying to get Hagrid fired?" Harry asked

"Well that one was more a task than something he wanted to do?" Blaise sighed, he was starting to not like Harry questions

"Task?" He knew one of them would ask

"Yes task, his parents give him tasks to complete, and that was one of them" he said with a shrug but in his head he was praying to every god and goddesses he knows of so they don't ask anymore questions

"And what other 'task' were he given" Hermione asked, she had always been the most curious out of the three

"Well for one asking for Potter's friendship, in the beginning of first year was a task" 

"And?" , They egged him to continue

"Well making your lives hell was also a task"

"What?, He didn't want to?" Hermione asked bewildered

"Ofcourse, he would never willing cause harm to the Slytherin house, and bullying you would make you take your anger our on a Slytherin, which he trys to avoid at all costs"

"Wow, he's not so bad after all" Harry mumured

"Oh no, this is Malfoy were talking about, he just has to be doing something nasty, if not why would Voldemot make him his bitch" Ron who should really learn to shut up said

And in what seemed like a blink of an eye, Blaise who was sitting calmly before, was right behind Ron, so close he could practically scent him, dagger to his neck,killing intent leaking, and then he whispered into his ear

"Let me be frank with you Weasley, I can do foolish things for my friends, and if that includes kidnapping you, breaking every bone in your body, crushing your vital organs, breaking you till the point in which you are nothing but flesh soaked in blood, till the point in which you hear nothing but the sound of your very soul clawing it's way out of your flesh, till you feel nothing but the pain I give you, till all that comes out of your mouth is screams, and finally when all you can do is beg for the sweet embrace of death, I'll will do to you what at that point would look like mercy, I would strip you bare, carve the words 'Draconis Lucius Malfoy is my Master' on your chest in perfect writing, before I burn you on a stake, then so be it, do I make myself clear?" He nodded vigorously, "Good"

With that he with that he calmly made his way back to his seat, then smiled looking at everyone he spoke up

"As you can see from my earlier outburst I am getting agitated, so I advice we get this over with, so I'll give you all a chance to ask one question each, and when we've answered them, we can be finished with this...........whatever this is, okay?" They nodded

"Okay then, who's first?"

"You said that, Malfoy was tasked to make our lives hell, does that mean he didn't hate us?" Hermione was the first to ask

Blaise started laughing, like full on laughing, even hitting his chair "what?, Of course he hates you......he really hates you, seriously what exactly made you think that he doesn't, oh god" he kept on laughing

Severus rolled his eyes and chuckled "Look he does hate you, but it's not your fault, he hates practically everyone, well except, his father and mother, his Aunt, me, Blaise, Pansy..........practically all dark wizards..........and or Slytherin..........or a light wizard who is friends with a Slytherin, or a light wizard who a Slytherin likes, and you so not fit in any of the above listed categories, so he hates you, simple"

"Oh no, that's not the main reason why, remember Tamer, he didn't fit in any of the category, we didn't even know him till he became friends with Drake, so don't make it seem like that's just the only reason"

"He was the only one" 

"So and don't forget when he said that they were and I quote 'bunch of whiny overrated overcompensated children'"

"Oh I forgot" he looked at them "yes he hates you"

"Why?" Harry asked

"Apart from the whole 'bunch of whiny overrated overcompensated children' thing?" He asked looking amused

The Golden trio blushed "yes"

"Well he did say that Granger is an egoistic, insufferable know-it-all, always looking like she is better than everyone just because she has the ability to memorize a textbook and recite it back word-for-word, He doesn't Like Weasley because he said he is a prideful disgrace to the wizarding world, he says he senses so much darkness in him that if for any reason he mistakenly uses even one dark spell, he would become psychotic, become that illustration of a dark wizard that light wizards tell their children to give them nightmares, and lastly Potter, he thinks he is a single-minded prejudice child with a messed up version of justice in his head, he feels he is naive and weak, he says that he would be decimated even before he reaches Voldemot, and if by any miracle he reaches him, the moment he faces him, he would be killed by a simple dark spell, keeping a line of dead allies in his wait, so in summary he hates Granger because she is a know-it-all, he hates Weasley because he has a high chance of being a stereotypical Dark wizard, and finally he hates Potter because he will probably lead to the death of people he calls family, easy, next question"

After a while Dumbledore asked "That connection you said he feels for dark wizards, is it both side, like do you feel it too?"

"We do, eight from when he was born, we felt it" Severus answered simply

"How does it feel, the connection i mean?" Ron spoke up

"It feels warm and fuzzy, like you have a home, like your protected, like-and don't tell him I said this, well you can't, but you get-a mother's love, homey, it feels like you're wanted" Blaise said with a contented sigh

"Why should we help him?, If he wouldn't fight for the light side what do we gain in keeping him, apart from Voldemot's wrath?" Sirius asked

"Look at it this way, if you let him go, with him goes the whole Slytherin population from the moment he stepped in to Hogwarts till this point, and the ones coming, with him steps out unimaginable power, with him steps out dark wizards from the ages of 1-20, but if he stays and you can convince him to be neutral, then you can keep that amount of power away from the battle field, you keep an innumerable amount of Dark wizards aways from the battle, because wherever Draco goes Young dark wizards would follow, it's as easy as that" Severus answered

Blaise stood up and started "Look, the moment Drake recovers from his initial shock and gains his mental stability, he would be down on everyone's neck, he would use every dirty trick he knows, he would pick on your insecurities, he would try and break you, he would want you too snap and kick him out, and in those times it would look like it was not worth it, so I want to know from now are you willing to do this" Blaise finished and looked at all of them, seeing them maul over what he said gauging their response

They all nodded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, this is it, I hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of the chapter please


End file.
